


In Love with a Psycho

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Billy Bickle/Reader [2]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A sequel for "Morning Laundry with Your Friendly Neighbor Billy Bickle".After your laundry adventure you and Billy spend a really nice day together. But the next day you had to leave your man for a couple of days as you planned to visit your parents. You both missed each other, and now you’re finally back home. You only came to your flat to leave your bag and change your road clothes to a pretty dress, and now you’re standing in front of his door. What can go wrong?..





	In Love with a Psycho

You pressed the doorbell and bit your lip in anticipation. You haven’t seen Billy for only three days, but missed him so much. It was crazy and you definitely were in love like a teenage girl, but you’ve never been happier.

The door opened, and Billy looked at you with such a happy smile on his face that you couldn’t help smiling back.

\- Come here, beautiful, - he said, hugging your waist and pulling you closer for a kiss.

\- God I missed you, - you whispered, kissing his soft warm lips.

\- Missed ya too, - he replied, smiling. – And umm… I have to say sorry for that, - he rubbed his chin, - I expected you just a little bit later, so I didn’t manage to shave in time, - he chuckled a little.

\- It’s okay, I don’t mind your beard at all… It’s quite soft, - you replied, kissing him again.

Suddenly you spotted some movement in Billy’s flat. You looked behind him and was quite surprised to see… a dog. A little jack russell terrier was looking at you curiously, waving its tail.

\-   Aw, who’s that? – you asked. You were surprised for sure, but the dog looked so adorable, and you came closer to pet it, - what a cutie!

\- Oh, that… - Billy paused a little to close the door of the flat, - That’s Buddy. It’s umm… My friend asked me to look after him for some… time.

\- Hey Buddy, - you scratched the dog’s years, - He’s such a good boy.

\- He sure is, - Billy replied with a smile, - but… let’s get our Buddy to the kitchen for now… I have some plans for us tonight… - he smirked and the little sparkles in his eyes made your heart beat faster again, like they always did.

\- Sounds pretty nice.

Billy took the dog to the kitchen and closed the door, then he went back to you. You took off your ballerina shoes while waiting for him and was just looking around his living room.

\- God, y/n, you look so pretty, - you heard him approaching from behind, - I mean… You’re always pretty, but did you put this lovely dress on for me?…  – he asked, kissing your shoulder lightly.

You turned to face him and reached out to stroke his face and his soft beard.

\- The dress is not the only thing I put on for you actually, - you smirked. Billy gave you an amused look.

\- Oh really? That sounds interesting… Can’t wait to see…

He brought his lips to yours and started kissing you slowly and tenderly. Your head went dizzy at the sensation of his warm and gentle tongue in your mouth. He pushed you to the wall a little, and then started kissing and nibbling on your neck. You felt his beard tickling your skin and it made you shiver. You grabbed his hair, enjoying their softness between your fingers and closed your eyes with a quiet moan. He lifted up your leg stroking your thigh moving up and under the skirt of your dress. His tongue traced a line from your collarbone to your throat causing you purr of pleasure, and then his lips went back to yours. He kissed you very softly and then asked, looking at you with lustful eyes:

\- How about going to the bedroom?

You nodded and grabbed his shoulders, lifting your another leg and allowing him to bring you there.

Once you were in the bedroom, Billy placed you gently on the bed and leaned on to kiss your lips again. Your fingers started to unbutton his shirt and you couldn’t help but kissing his neck softly from his Adam’s apple to his collarbone. A little grunting sound escaped him.

\-  Damn, girl, this feels so good, - he paused to take off his shirt and toss it away.  – Now how about taking this pretty dress off?

He helped you to take the dress off over your head, leaving you in only your underwear. For a moment he was staring at you hungrily, then he noticed your panties, and you felt extremely delighted at the sight of his grin.

\- Unicorns! You actually did it!

You giggled at the excited expression on his face.

\- Told you the dress is not the only thing, - you said with a smirk.

\- Oh yeah, baby! You know, I pictured you in them ever since I saw them… And the thoughts were quite nasty…

The wicked sparkles in his eyes made you feel the wave of heat between your legs.

\- And what were you thinking about?..

He looked into your eyes and rose an eyebrow.

\- Better show than tell, - he replied, grinning wickedly.

Standing on his knees in front of you, he grabbed your hips and moved you closer to the edge of the bed. Then he leaned on and started kissing your belly. Your breath quickened. The sensation of his beard and lips against your skin was incredibly good. You felt him moving down, placing light kisses along the hem of your panties. You were already so turned on, you felt how wet you already were, and you thought that now he’s gonna take your panties off, but he didn’t seem to hurry. He moved away from your belly and was now kissing your inner thighs. His lips and tongue, his hot breath and soft beard on your sensitive skin down there felt absolutely awesome, you were a panting mess and your pussy was already aching, willing for his touch. But it seemed that Billy just enjoyed torturing you. He suddenly lifted his head from your thighs and went:

\- Oh by the way, talking about the unicorns… You know I once had a really weird dream…

\- BILLY! – You moaned desperately, - Do you REALLY think it’s the right time to talk about it??

\- Okay, easy! – Billy chuckled, - Remember I promised to show you what I can do with my tongue?

\- Hope not only talking, - you replied sarcastically. Billy laughed.

\- Wait and you’ll see…

Saying this, he moved your panties a little aside and you gasped when his lips finally touched your pussy and his tongue started gently probing your folds, sliding from your hole up to your throbbing clit. Your hands instantly moved to his head pulling him closer. But the torture continued as he traced circles with his tongue around your clit and didn’t touch the most sensitive part. It was both inbelievably pleasant and unbearable at once. It was certaily a torture, but his tongue felt so good that you wasn’t sure you want this torture to end. You whimpered and bit your lip, tugging on his hair when suddenly you heard the dog barking at the kitchen. Billy tried not to pay attention and keep going, but the sound seemed to get on his nerves and he had to pause.

\- Wait a second, - he said, - I’ll give him a toy to play with or something, okay?

He rose to his feet, but then leaned back to kiss you, and you moaned softly into his mouth, tasting yourself on his lips. You didn’t want to let him go, but the dog kept barking. Billy took a stuffed toy from an armchair and headed to the kitchen. You fell down to the bed trying to catch your breath. After a couple of moments that seemed eternity to you, Billy returned.

\- Now, where were we?.. – he smiled, kneeling between your legs again. At first he kissed your belly again, and then moved down and started tugging your panties off with his teeth. You levered yourself up a little with your elbow to look at him and the sight made you shiver – it was so incredibly hot. You moved your hips helping him and once you got rid of your panties his lips and tongue were between your legs again. Now his tongue moved faster and your moans of pleasure were becoming louder. He plunged his lips in between your soaking wet folds and started sucking your clit gently, touching it softly with the tip of his tongue. The feeling was amazing, you had to admit - his tongue was truly magical. And the sensation of his beard against your pussy made it even more intense. You arched your back whimpering loudly, feeling an enormous wave of pleasure forming inside you. You pushed his head closer to your core, your whole body shaking. At this moment you could tell it was one of the most intensive orgasms you’ve experienced so far. You fell on the bed completely out of breath, but smiling happily. Billy lifted his head from your thighs and rested it on your belly. Your fingers played with his soft hair while your breath was calming and you were recovering from your climax. Then you whispered:

\- Thank you.

Billy looked at you smiling.

\- You know, they say unicorns are beautiful magical creatures… But you’re way more beautiful, y/n!

You laughed:

\- That’s the most ridiculous compliment I’ve ever heard!

At this moment you heard Buddy barking in the kitchen again. Billy rolled his eyes.

\- Why the hell is this stupid dog barking?

\- Did you feed him? - you shrugged, - Maybe you should give him some food…

\- Oh you’re right, I probably should…

Billy rose on his feet again and winked at you.

\- And then we can get back to our business.

You sat and smirked back at him. He bent down to you, kissed the top of your head and left.

\- There you are, you little fluffy bastard! – you heard him from the kitchen and laughed. You sat on the bed for a couple of minutes, but then decided to join Billy. You took his shirt from the floor, flung it on and followed him to the kitchen. You found Billy there trying to unpack a bag with some dog food. Buddy ran up to you waving his tail and you hunkered down to pet him. Billy looked at you smiling:

\- Look at this little bastard! He definitely likes you! I’m jealous!

\- Yeah, you should be, because our Buddy is a really handsome boy, - you teased and scratched the dog’s neck. Suddenly you noticed a collar with a locket. On the locket you saw the dog’s name, the name of its owner and a phone number. Nothing unusual, but you had a feeling that you’ve already seen this name somewhere… And then you remembered.

\- Hey, Billy, - you said carefully, rising on your feet. He turned to you curiously.

\- What?

\- Isn’t he the lost dog from the announcement board around the corner? He has the same owner’s name on his collar. – You asked looking straight to his face. You noticed a little panic in his eyes.

\- This… umm… yea… yes, it’s the dog. I… I found it and wanted to get it back to its owner!

\- Why did you tell me it’s your friend’s dog than? – you frowned, - Why did you lie?

\- Wait wait wait, babe, I can explain, let me explain, okay?

Billy sensed probably that you started to seethe already and looked pretty much worried.

\- It’s my friend who found it. And he asked me to keep it for a while because…

\- Why didn’t you tell me at the beginning? Maybe because your friend didn’t really find it? Maybe you just stole it? – your voice was becoming angry.

\- Okay, listen… Yes, you’re right, I did it. But it’s just to help my friend! See, his wife is really ill. Like really very ill, she’s dying, and he needs money for a surgery… And he’s not that young so it’s hard for him to find a job and…

\- Billy, are you lying to me again? Making excuses?

\- No, Jesus, I’m not lying right now, babe! – Billy grabbed your shoulders looking at you desperately.

\- I can call him if you want and he’ll tell you himself! Look! – Billy rushed to the shelf, reached at one of the framed photos and handed it to you:

\- Look, this is my friend! We can call him tomorrow if you want and he will tell…

You turned away from him and looked at the picture of an older man standing beside Billy. He looked like a real gentleman. He smiled, but you noticed deep sadness in his kind blue eyes… What if Billy really just wanted to help? They look like really good friends on this picture. What if he’s telling the truth and this man’s wife is really dying and he’s just desperate… Or maybe you just wanted to believe Billy?.. 

You felt him approaching from behind and touching lightly your shoulder.

\- Hey… y/n…

\- Is stealing someone’s dog the only option? – You asked. Your voice sounded a little calmer.

\- Well, you know… I’m a jobless actor right now, and I’m looking for a job, really, but the things don’t go very well at the moment… And by the way, these people are like super rich, you should see the house they’re live in! We’ll give Buddy back tomorrow, get the money and no one’s gonna be hurt… Promise…

You felt his hands carefully hugging your waist as he moved closer to you, felt his breath on the back of your neck. He gently kissed your neck right under your earlobe, then your shoulder. You shivered a little. One part of you was really irritated that he lied to you and that he committed a crime… But you were in love with him and deep inside you knew that he has feelings for you as well… Even though your mind told you it was stupid and you have to just get dressed and leave, your heart desperately wanted to believe and forgive him. You took a deep breath and turned to face him. He looked at you with guilty eyes.

\- I’m really sorry, babe… I really fucked it up. I should have been honest with you. Don’t wanna lose you because of this.

He sounded absolutely sincere right now, and you finally gave up.

\- Fine, I forgive you, - you muttered. - But I’m still a little mad at you, you know?

With a soft smile Billy pulled you closer.

\- And you’re actually really sexy when you’re angry… Can I reclaim my fault somehow?.. – he whispered before kissing tenderly your lips.

And you allowed him to kiss you. How could you not? Your head started feeling dizzy as he deepened the kiss. His hands lifted you a little and you found yourself sitting on the kitchen table in front of him. Billy took your hand and brought it to his lips gently kissing your knuckles, your wrist, tracing a line to the crease of your elbow. This gesture was so tender, you felt your heart shrinking and your skin tingling. His other hand caressed your lower back under the shirt, then it traveled to your hip. He stroked you, moving closer to your pussy, and you felt your desire rising up again. Incredible. Just a couple of minutes ago you were so fucking mad at him, you were ready to leave… “Oh, y/n, don’t lie to yourself, - you thought, - You definitely wasn’t ready to leave”. And here you are now, sitting on his kitchen table, your body desperately willing for his touch. What were you doing with your life? Ah, whatever. Nothing mattered right now, only him being so close to you, his lips kissing your neck passionately and his fingers that finally found their way to your aching pussy. You felt him probing gently your folds, your little moans of pleasure were becoming more and more desperate, and you shuddered when his middle finger slid inside you. Billy kissed your lips again and looked you in the eye. You desperately grabbed the back of his neck, tugging on his hair a little, his finger kept moving slowly but steadily making you a moaning and pleading mess. When he added his index finger and twirled them just a little, the sensation became almost unbearable and Billy seemed to enjoy your ragged moans and gasps and your pleading expression because he kept looking at your face.

\- Oh god, Billy, I’m gonna come if you won’t stop now, you whispered in between the moans.

\- Shhh… - Billy removed his fingers from you, licking off your juices. The sight of it almost made you come instantly.

\- Not so fast…

And his hands moved to unbuckle his belt. He bent down kissing you again causing you lie back on the table. Then he grabbed your hips and moved you closer to his hard cock. You felt it’s tip stroking your folds, teasing you and moaned again in desperation. Billy bent down again and whispered a little hoarsely into your ear:

\- Want me inside you?

His voice sent millions of shivers down your spine.

\- Yes, I do.

He stood straight again and you arched your back feeling him finally entering you. He moved slowly, but the thrusts were deep and it felt amazing. You put your legs around his waist encouraging him to move faster and harder. The little grunting sounds escaping him and his fingers dug into your hips made you go crazy. With each thrust you were closer to the edge. His hand suddenly moved to your lower belly, caressing it, and he pressed his thumb to your swollen clit. You didn’t expect that and almost screamed out of pleasure. Him thrusting into you and rubbing your clit at the same time was definitely to much to handle. You felt your walls tighten around his cock and you came screaming out his name, grabbing his arm desperately, because you needed something to hold onto. The orgasm was so intense you felt like you almost gonna faint. Billy came seconds after you with a low groan, this sound was the most delicious for you right now. He collapsed onto you breathless, burrowing his face into your neck and you lied like that, feeling his beard against your skin and his heart still beating fast close to yours.

\- Stay like this for a while, - you whispered. You liked feeling him inside you. You felt so close to him right now, not only in a physical way. And he stayed, smiling, placing sloppy kisses on your face and neck.

***

\- So, what’s next? - Billy asked after you both recovered from your climax a little. - We could ummm… cuddle a little, watch a movie maybe…

\- Sounds nice, but… I’m totally exhausted and I’m actually about to dose off right there on your kitchen table, - you replied sleepy.

He bent down kissing your forehead.

\- I think the bed would be a little more comfortable, - he said, lifting you up.

\- What are you doing? I’m heavy… - you tried to protest sluggishly.

\- Oh I can handle that.

Billy entered the bedroom with you in his arms. You were really sleepy at the moment, but suddenly you heard his laughter.

\- I’ll be damned, you fluffy bastard!

You turned your head surprised and saw Buddy lying on Billy’s bed. He waved his tail at you, looking so content you couldn’t help laughing too.

\- Get outta here, man! Go sleep on the armchair!

Surprisingly, the dog obeyed and it made you laugh even harder.

\- Well, you can’t deny he’s a really clever boy after all, - you pointed.

\- Yeah… He’s also clever enough for not interrupting us.

\- True, - you smiled and kissed his cheek as Billy put you carefully on the bed.

\- Now rest, - he covered you with a blanket, - And I’m gonna put my pajamas on…

\- No, come here. You promised cuddles.

\- Okay, - Billy smiled, getting into bed next to you, - I’m here.

He pulled you closer and you snuggled against his chest, feeling his warmth. You thought that you’ve never felt as safe and cozy as you were right now. You closed your eyes and fell asleep to his steady heartbeat.

***

After a tiring day and an evening with Billy you slept very soundly and probably could sleep a couple of hours more if Buddy didn’t wake you up. You felt the dog licking your face.

\- Buddy! Get off! – You laughed, patting him.

You sat in bed, stretched and looked around. Billy wasn’t here. It was probably rather late, the sun was shining through the curtains. You got up, realized you’re still wearing Billy’s shirt and smiled.

You found him at the kitchen looking super cozy in his checkered robe and pajama pants. He was already shaved clean and was standing at the stove and chewing something. He noticed you entering the kitchen and his face lit up.

\- Good morning, sunshine! Slept well?

\- Very well, - you answered, smiling.

\- Wanna eat something? You know, I woke up super hungry, so I made toasts with jam and eggs and coffee…

\- Sounds delicious, - you came closer, - and smells delicious. And you’re delicious too.

You reached up on your tippy-toes to kiss him. His lips tasted a little like strawberry jam and you also felt little crumbles from the toast he’s just eaten. He suddenly looked at you very seriously.

\- I’m really sorry for what happened yesterday, y/n, - he said, looking to your eyes. -  I didn’t want you to leave because… You really mean a lot to me… I… think I’m in love with you.

These words were simple in a way, yet the most beautiful and heartwarming, and you couldn’t help but smile at your man.

\- I didn’t want to leave as well… You know, this whole dog stealing thing… You might be a little bit of a psycho… But you’re my psycho.  I think I’m in love with you too, Billy Bickle.

 


End file.
